


Un descanso es algo que todos los humanos necesitan.

by SoiNatt



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Late Night Conversations, M/M, No Angst, Senkuu say I love you, Sleepy Cuddles, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoiNatt/pseuds/SoiNatt
Summary: “¿Qué quieres decir con un descanso? Tu apenas haces algo” Senkuu remarcó.“¡Oye, eso es grosero Senkuu-chan! Hago muchas cosas para que sepas.” Gen resopló dramáticamente. “Pero en serio, Senkuu-chan, necesitas un descanso”“No, no lo necesito.” Contestó, aun sin mirarlo.“Bueno, como mínimo yo lo necesito.”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Un descanso es algo que todos los humanos necesitan.

**Author's Note:**

> Gen obliga a Senkuu a tomar un "pequeño" descanso.
> 
> Primera vez traduciendo un fic, no sean muy duros conmigo (? Pero sí corrijan de ser necesario uwu  
> Anyways, esta es una traducción del fic de EndlessFangirl, Take a break. Dejo el link del fic original para que le vayan a dar kudos! Y su perfil para que vean sus demás trabajos que escribe precioso y bastante seguido~  
> Perfil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl  
> Fic original en inglés: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652079

Un descanso es algo que todos los humanos necesitan. Eso incluyendo a Senkuu, por supuesto. A pesar de su IQ extremadamente alto y gran capacidad intelectual, Senkuu todavía es humano. Con todos los cálculos que debe hacer en un día se vería en la necesidad de tomar un descanso también.

“Senkuu-chan~” Gen llamó, ingresando al laboratorio.

“¿Qué pasa, mentalista?” Gruñó Senkuu, como siempre concentrado en su trabajo.

Senkuu tenía su lápiz apoyado al costado de su cara y algunos mechones de cabello fuera de lugar. Claramente había estado jugando con ellos.

“Tomemos un descanso” Gen sugirió.

“¿Qué quieres decir con un descanso? Tu apenas haces algo” Senkuu remarcó.

“¡Oye, eso es grosero Senkuu-chan! Hago muchas cosas para que sepas.” Gen resopló dramáticamente. “Pero en serio, Senkuu-chan, necesitas un descanso”

“No, no lo necesito.” Contestó, aun sin mirarlo.

“Bueno, como mínimo yo lo necesito.” Gen suspiró, desplomándose sobre la espalda de Senkuu. “Nos sometes a tanto trabajo manual agotador,” Gen lloriqueó. “tal vez tu no necesites un descanso, pero yoooo necesito un descanso”

Senkuu miró sobre su hombro a su novio, quien estaba haciendo un puchero.

“30 minutos.” Cedió.

“¡Hurra!” Gen celebró.

Felizmente se levantó y empujó a Senkuu fuera del laboratorio. El sol se estaba terminando de poner. El cielo solo tenía vestigios de color naranja. Las estrellas comenzaban a salir arriba en el cielo. ¡Gen tenía la perfecta idea para un descanso! Condujo a Senkuu a un acantilado, viendo por encima la playa debajo.

“Ok, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí mentalista?” Preguntó Senkuu.

“Mmm? Pensé que sería un buen descanso simplemente salir a ver las estrellas un rato.” Gen rebosó de alegría.

Senkuu sonrió a la tonta sonrisa de su novio. Se veía tan orgulloso de sí mismo.

“Seh, claro” Contestó.

Ambos se sentaron con las piernas colgando en la orilla del acantilado. Sentados en un agradable silencio. Gen apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Senkuu mientras miraban las estrellas. Este tipo de cosas románticas era algo que Senkuu nunca pensó poder disfrutar, pero con Gen se sentía tan normal. No necesitaba sobre pensar las cosas ni era una relación llena de dramas como en las novelas que Byakuya disfrutaba viendo cuando llegaba a casa.

“Oye Senkuu-chan, apuesto a que no puedes nombrar todas las constelaciones” Desafió.

Senkuu levantó una ceja al escuchar el comentario. Gen sabía muy bien que podía.

“Oh, ¿en serio?” Preguntó, siguiéndole el juego.

“¡Yep!” Gen tarareó, dando un golpecito con la punta del dedo en la nariz de Senkuu.

“¿No te las he mencionado como cientos de veces?” Preguntó Senkuu.

“¿Qué? No recuerdo eso, ¿has estado soñando conmigo Senkuu-chan? Eso es tierno” Gen juntó sus labios como dando un beso a Senkuu.

“Seh, claro” Senkuu rió entre dientes, empujando la cara de Gen.

“Awwww que malo” Hizo un puchero. “¡Ahora dime!”

“Solo te dormirás de nuevo” Rodó los ojos Senkuu.

“¡¿Qué?! No, no lo haré.” Gen exclamó.

“Bien.” Soltó un suspiro Senkuu. “Por allí está Libra y por allá está…”

“Y la última es Octante.” Senkuu terminó de enlistar las constelaciones.

Se había distraído tanto nombrando las constelaciones que ni siquiera notó cuánto tiempo había pasado y cómo Gen no había dicho nada desde hacía varios minutos. Buscó sobre su hombro y vió a Gen felizmente dormido en él. El suave ritmo de su respiración significaba que solo había caído dormido hacía unos minutos. Senkuu suspiró. Había caído en la trampa de Gen nuevamente. Normalmente se sentiría algo imbécil ahora mismo, pero él también comenzaba a sentirse cansado.

“Maldito mentalista, engañándome para que me adormilara yo mismo, ¿uh?” Bostezó.

Por mucho que le gustara la idea de cerrar sus ojos y caer dormido allí mismo, sabía que se arrepentiría en la mañana. Comenzaba a refrescar y Senkuu prefería no coger un resfriado. Sacudió su hombro, despertando a Gen.

“¿Uh?” Preguntó soñoliento Gen.

“Te dormiste de nuevo” Senkuu sonrió satisfecho.

“Oh, ¿lo hice?” Gen cuestionó, refregándose los ojos.

“Sí, sí, no actúes como si esto no fuera parte de tu plan” Bostezó.

“Mmmm sip, lo era” Gen tarareó. “¿Podemos dormir ya?”

“Tal vez, o tal vez podría dejarte a dormir aquí en el frío” Senkuu se mofó.

“No te atreverías” Gen lo miró inexpresivo.

“Sabes, no suena como una mala idea” Actuó como si se lo estuviera planteando.

“Senkuu te juro por dios-” Gen comenzó.

Entonces Senkuu se paró y comenzó a alejarse. “Diviértete mentalista.”

“¡Oye! ¡No hay forma que duerma aquí afuera en el frío!” Gen gritó, levantándose también. Atrapó a Senkuu y entrelazó sus dedos. “Ya, ahora no puedes deshacerte de mí.”

“Como si pudiera aunque quisiera” Senkuu susíró.

“Tienes razón, estás atrapado conmigo Senkuu-chan. Iremos juntos al infierno después de todo” Le recordó.

¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? La manera en que Gen lo exclamó tan dramáticamente en el observatorio. “Claro, me acuerdo”

Ambos caminaron hasta la choza de Gen en la aldea. La aldea reclamaba. Normalmente tan llena de energía, pero con todo el mundo durmiendo en sus chozas tenía un aire muy doméstico. Gen sacó su saco de dormir y ambos se acostaron en él. Gen usó el brazo ajeno como una almohada y envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de Senkuu para acercarse a su pecho. Con una de sus manos Senkuu acarició el cabello blanco y con el otro brazo rodeó la cintura de Gen.

“Mmmmmm” Gen murmuró. “Cálidooo. Senkuu-chan es cálido”

Senkuu nunca lo admitiría, pero a él también le gustaba estar abrazado de esa forma. El frío de afuera y la calidez de Gen era una linda mezcla.

“Gen-” Senkuu dijo.

“¿Mmm? ¿Sí, Senkuu-chan?” Preguntó, claramente intentando mantenerse despierto.

“Te amo”

Senkuu sintió a Gen tensarse por un segundo. ¿Fue muy apresurado? Según las novelas que veía Byakuya, decir te amo no era algo que se debiera hacer demasiado temprano. Gen enterró su rostro en el pecho ajeno.

“Eso es injusto Senkuu-chan,” Murmuró. “no puedes simplemente decir eso antes de dormir. ¿Cómo se supone que duerma ahora?” Seguía ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Senkuu. “Quería ser quien lo dijera primero, demonios”

“Kuku, que mal mentalista” Rió disimuladamente.

“Cállate.” Gen dijo suavemente. “Yo también te amo”

**Author's Note:**

> Me tomaré un pequeño momento para decirles que dibujo en Twitter e Ig por si quieren ir a ver (?  
> @Natt_n_draws 
> 
> Gracias a EndlessFangirl por dejarme traducir su fic! Dejen comentario si les gustó que se lo haré llegar en inglés o vayan al fic original para dejárselo ustedes mism@s!  
> Perfil: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessFangirl/pseuds/EndlessFangirl  
> Fic original en inglés: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652079


End file.
